There is interest in the development of electrolytes that are solid and display high ionic conductivity, especially for application in flexible electrochemical devices.
There are known in literature reticulation agents which form polymeric films/membranes (polymerization) by action of several stimuli: light, electron beams, chemical agents, temperature.
One of the most common industrial polymerization processes is the irradiation of monomers, usually possessing acrylate groups, with ultraviolet (UV) radiation—photopolymerization.
Certain polyols, for instance trimethylolpropane, are typically used in the production of monomers with acrylate function. Even though these monomers are commercially accessible, there is no description in prior art for inkjet deposition of photopolymerizable formulations with the purpose of obtaining a solid electrolyte in electrochromic, and more generally, in electrochemical devices, such being the object of this invention.